


Kuroko no Basuke - Amnesia

by MysticMidnight



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, College, High School, M/M, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: Due to a run in with a spirit known as Kagami, Kuroko has lost all of his memories. To make matters worse, Kuroko keeps getting pulled into parallel worlds that are alternate realities of his own...and in each one he has a different boyfriend. Will Kuroko ever recover his memories? And which world does he belong to?





	1. Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428576) by Idea Factory International. 



_Fire._

__

_Everything was on fire._

_A short male with light blue hair ran desperately, trying to escape. Reaching the exit was his only hope. He ran down the staircase, past the clock on the wall, past the bells continuing to ring. He had almost reached the bottom when the ceiling caved in. Luckily, the falling debris missed him, but the ceiling had dropped its fiery wreckage right in front of his only way out. The path he had taken to get this far was already encased by flames. It was then that he realized: He was going to die._

_He looked up to where the roof had once been. If only he could fly. Embers floated up into the night sky, getting lost among the stars. He could see the fire roaring at the top of the walls, as if it too wanted to escape into the night. Somehow, even though these very same flames would likely end his life, he found the view beautiful. He blinked once, as though to make sure it was real, and the scenery began to change._

_Now he was falling off a boat and into a deep body of water. He couldn't breathe and couldn't swim back to the surface to give himself air. All he could do was stare at the surface, where the full moon shined down upon the lake. It too, was beautiful, just as the embers amongst the stars had been. He tried to reach for it, but continued to sink further and further. Suddenly everything began to fade again, like a memory he couldn't quite recall. All he could here was a voice:_

_**"Can you hear me?"**_

_Now he was standing at an intersection where he could see a lit "Don't Walk" sign. He was not alone this time, but rather surrounded by strangers he did not know. They began to cross as the sign changed to "Walk". As Kuroko took his first step into the street, he heard the voice again:_

**"Hey, can you hear me?"**

It was as if he had suddenly woken up from a dream. But something wasn't quite right. He felt dizzy and disoriented. He could vaguely make out a small group of people that appeared to playing basketball before spots began clouding his vision and he blacked out.

**"Can you hear…?" __**__

When he woke up,he found he was laying on a bench in what looked to be a locker room. As he sat up, he saw a calendar on the wall. It showed the date was August 1st. Suddenly his view was abruptly blocked as a red haired male appeared between him and the calendar out of nowhere.

**"Hey, you."**

He left out a startled shriek, and the man disappeared just as a pink haired girl came running in through the door.

"Tetsu-kun, are you all right?" She asked while running up to him. "I heard you scream. What's wrong?" She began checking him over, presumably for injuries. _Tetsu._ Was that his name? He couldn't remember. "You don't look injured…" she muttered after a while. "Still, I'm going to have Aomine take you home just to be safe. It's not like you to faint in the middle of practice."

"Um…" was all he was able to get out before she forced him to lie back down on the bench. _Who is she? And who's Aomine?_ He was finding he wasn't able to remember much of anything.

"I'll go get him. Just be patient and wait, ok?" And with that, she left back the way she came.

"Who was that?" He heard a voice ask. He turned, and saw the same red haired guy from earlier leaning against the wall. Immediately he put his hands over his mouth to silence another shriek.

Seeing that he was frightening him, the stranger put his hands up as though to show he was harmless. "Um, anyway, are you all right? You just kind of collapsed earlier, so I was worried."

Before he could even think of how to respond to that, the door opened again. This time a tall male with dark blue hair walked through. He stopped in front of the bench with an annoyed expression on his face. "So what's with you suddenly collapsing anyway?" he demanded.

He didn't know how to answer that. He could barely even remember collapsing. _Who's he? Is this Aomine?_ He didn't know.

Upon the lack of an answer the other male frowned. "Hey," he said bending down until he was closer to his eye level, "are you really all right?" Now he actually seemed concerned.

_I don't know this person._ He started to become worried. _I don't know anyone._

Upon seeing he wasn't in the mood to talk, the other man let out a sigh. "I'll walk you home, so hurry up and get ready." He turned to leave.

He sat up on the bench. Just before the taller male reached the door he turned at looked back. "At least answer me, Tetsu." His tone sounded frustrated.

"O-okay." At least he knew his own name now, if nothing else.

"Okay!?" Before he could figure out what he had done to upset him, the door opened again and a fairer skinned male with green hair and glasses walked thorough.

"I heard you collapsed," the room's new occupant stated before making his way over to the bench.

"Midorima, why are you here too?" The darker skinned man sounded annoyed.

"Because Momoi let me in," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Momoi? Was that the pink haired girl from earlier?_

Midorima bent down until he was roughly eye level with the shorter male. "Are you all right Kuroko? You didn't hit anything when you fell, did you?"

He couldn't focus on the question. _Kuroko? I thought I was Tetsu?_

"What are you spacing out for? At least listen to what we're saying," the darker male demanded. Perhaps he was mistaken, but it sounded like the other was more upset about the fact that Midorima had diverted his attention than he was about him spacing out.

"Aomine, don't pressure him like that. He just woke up, what do you expect from him?" Midorima defended. "I know you're worried, but interrogating him this soon isn't going to help anyone." He turned back to him. "Now, before we go home, should we stop by the hospital?"

"…Huh?" Was all he managed to get out. He wasn't really paying attention to the question. He knew who Aomine was now, at least.

"We probably should," Aomine agreed.

"O-okay."

**"You can't!"** The voice was that of the red haired male he had somehow forgotten about until now. But no matter which way he turned, he couldn't see where the said male was. **"You can't go to the hospital. It'll be a huge hassle."** His voice again. **"Just pretend you're tired or something."**

"O-okay."

"So we're going to the hospital…?" Aomine questioned.

"No."

"Well which is it?" He sounded annoyed again.

"I think I'm just tired." It wasn't entirely a lie. He also wanted a chance to sit down and sort things out without being surrounded by people he couldn't remember. "I'd like to go home."

"If you were so tired you fell over, how hard have you been pushing yourself lately?" Aomine asked. "You're always-"

"Enough," Midorima interrupted. "If that's all it is, we'll take you home."

Supposedly he knew both these people, yet they didn't seem to get along very well. But they didn't really seem on bad terms with each other either. It was confusing. He let the two of them lead him outside, although Aomine seemed slightly annoyed that Midorima was coming as well.

They walked in silence for a while, with Midorima taking the lead and Aomine following behind the two of them. "We're not walking too fast, are we?" Midorima asked after a while.

"No." Truthfully he almost had to take two steps to keep up with their one, but that was to be expected since both of them were taller. He didn't want to complain and risk them leaving him on his own when he didn't even know where his house was.

They walked on quietly for a while longer until Aomine broke the silence. "It's getting cold," he announced. "It's only August. What's going on with this weather?" Midorima switched to following behind the two of them while Aomine continued his train of thought. "Just when you think the rainy season is over, summer has passed you by, and then it's fall."

"By the way Aomine, what happened with school?" Midorima asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"I left early."

"Is it okay to do that?" He continued to question.

"I'm doing what needs to be done, even without you telling me too."

"You're so annoying."

"The same could be said about you."

"This part of him hasn't changed, right Kuroko?" Midorima asked, falling into step beside him.

"Umm…"

"Weren't you listening?" The man with glasses questioned him.

_I can't keep up with the conversation. I'm acquainted with these people, but I can't remember them._

"Hey," Midorima asked turning to Aomine, "do you think he…?"

"Lay off already," Aomine responded. "And stop acting like an old woman."

"Old woman?"

_I don't remember anything._

"You're meddlesome. Like an old woman."

"I'm just worried about him. Besides, you..."

_I have no memories at all._

"It's none of your business."

"Don't blame me when you fail your exams come spring and get suspended from the team."

_It's not only others I can't remember._

"That's not going to happen."

_I can't even remember who I am._

"Hey!" He heard them call out. He didn't even notice he'd walked past them, and he hurried back to where they were standing.

"Where are you going?" Aomine asked.

"This is your place, right?" Midorima questioned, pointing to the building they'd just passed.

"Here?" The place didn't look familiar to him. But he supposed at this point he shouldn't be surprised.

"You're way too out of it," Midorima stated. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? Maybe we should stick around for a little longer."

"You don't need to baby him that much," Aomine complained.

"You're too hard on him."

"Um…" he interrupted before they could start fighting. "I'm going to bed as soon as I get inside. Thank you both for walking me home."

"Are you really alright?" Midorima questioned again.

"Yes." He really just wanted them both to go so he could have some time to himself to think.

"But…"

"Come on, let's go," Aomine said pulling Midorima by the arm.

"Don't drag me," he complained, shrugging out of Aomine's grip. He turned back to the shorter male. "If anything comes up, just call, okay?" And with that he turned to leave, before throwing out, "Go get some sleep," over his shoulder.

* * *

Looking around the inside didn't do anything to jog his memory. It was like he was intruding in a stranger's home. "What should I do?" he wondered out loud.

"You don't know?"

He whirled around, startled. The red haired guy from earlier was back. How did he even get in here?

"I thought so," the stranger said sounding defeated. "You lost your memory."

"How do you know?" He was suspicious of this person. It wasn't normal for people to be able to appear and disappear at will.

"I've been following you for a while. But you don't know who I am, do you?"

"I don't," he admitted, wondering if he should call someone in case this guy was a stalker.

"You seem to be confused about a lot of things," the stranger stated sounding worn out, "so I'll explain everything from the start. I supposed I should introduce myself first though. My name is Kagami. I'm a spirit from a world separate from this one."

"A spirit," He deadpanned. This guy was clearly crazy. Then again, maybe he hit his head too hard when he fell and he was the one who was actually crazy because this was all in his head. That would actually explain a lot.

"That's right," Kamagi stated. "And just so you know, you're the only one that can see me. No one else can hear me either."

"…" He was really starting to think about taking Midorima up on his offer of calling. Too bad he didn't remember his number, if he ever had it to begin with.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!"

"I don't think you're crazy." Half true. "I think I hit my head to hard and need to go lie down."

"Look, just hear me out okay?" "So…um…anyway…well, actually it's my fault you lost your memories. When I came into your world, I bumped into your spirit. Not a spirit in the same sense that I am though; I guess you'd call it your soul? I'm really sorry!" He bowed apologetically.

"What do you mean by that?" He wasn't really even sure why he was asking as it was clear by now that either one or both of them were insane, but he figured he really didn't have anything to lose.

Kagami scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, in place of the memories that you lost…well, to put it simply, I'm trapped in your soul."

"Wait a second. I don't understand what you're saying." Actually it was starting to make a weird sort of sense. Why this guy could suddenly appear or disappear. Why neither Aomine nor Midorima had reacted at all when he shouted not to go to the hospital. Speaking of that… "Wait, why can't I go to the hospital?"

"Because going to the hospital won't do any good! Your memory loss isn't caused by any trouble with your mind or body. You have to get it back through memories and interactions shared with others. If you're hospitalized instead, and are all alone, you can't talk to people and find the connections you once had with them. If that isolation from those that could jump-start your memories continues, you'll even forget things like how to drink water or how to breathe, and you'll die!"

_Die!?_ Now he was scared. He didn't know what to think.

Seeing that he was scaring him, Kagami changed the subject a slightly. "So to make sure that doesn't happen, we need to avoid thoughtlessly saying you have amnesia, and act carefully-"

"But..." He interrupted. "I still don't understand anything. I can't even remember who I am."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." At his shocked look, he continued. At least, I think that's your name based on what everyone started shouting after you collapsed on the middle of the court. Sorry about that by the way," he apologized again.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._ The name fit with what everyone had been calling him. It was only a name, but it was the only thing about himself that he really knew. Suddenly he felt better. Like everything was going to be okay.

"I wonder if Aomine and Midorima go to the same as you?" Kagami pondered. "They were talking on the way home like you were friends."

"You're right." He saw a phone, presumably his, lying on the nightstand. He picked it up and began looking through the contact list to see if anything caught his eye.

"But even when they brought up the past, you didn't react," Kagami frowned, "so I wonder if they suspected something."

"Maybe." He had only 5 contacts. Momoi, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, and Murasakibara. He didn't even know who the last two were, and he only had a guess about the first one. _These are the only contacts I have…_ He guessed he wasn't much of a people person if he only had 5 people on his contacts list. His eyes trailed up to his dresser, where he had a photo tacked up. 5 people including Aomine, Midorima, and himself were holding up a trophy, for basketball most likely judging from the uniforms. _Are the other two Kise and Murasakibara?_ The pink haired girl he'd seen earlier today was also in the photo, although she didn't have a uniform. _Momoi?_ "You may be right, but…" he trailed off and went to get a better look at the photo.

Kagami stared at him for a moment. "Did that photo help you remember something?"

_Why can't I remember this?_ He thought, taking the photo off its place of honor. _Is there really any way for me to get my memories back?_

"…Are you alright?" Kagami seemed to pick up on his shift in mood.

_Maybe it's impossible._

"Hey, Kuroko." Kuroko turned to look at Kagami who was suddenly acting worried. "Can you hear me?"

That sounded oddly familiar. "Yeah…sorry."

Kagami sighed. "It's been a rough day, so you must be getting tired. You should get some rest."

"Yeah." The atmosphere in the room was pretty depressing. He doubted sleep would suddenly restore his memories. What he really felt like doing was crying.

"I…I'm going to do my best to help you, so…" Even though he didn't exactly seem to have a suitable end to the sentence, Kuroko could appreciate the gesture to cheer him up.

"Thanks." He smiled in what he hoped was a sincere manner. He really did feel a little better.

"Y-yeah…" Kagami rubbed the back of neck sheepishly. It appeared the compliment made him embarrassed. "Anyway," said resting a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, "goodnight." And just like that, he was gone.

Even though Kuroko had originally wanted to be alone, he changed his mind once he had actually gotten his wish. The place was really quite big for one person. Where were his parents? Or siblings if he had any? The silence was starting to become deafening.

"…Goodnight," Kuroko replied back, even though he knew it was far too late for Kagami to hear him. _Who am I? I know my name but other than that…._

* * *

Somewhere in the dark of night, a person with mismatched eyes leaned against a streetlamp and grinned like a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first entry into the world of Kuroko no Basuke, so I'm pretty excited for it. This story is going to take the characters from KnB and put them into the plotline of the Amnesia anime. If you've already seen Amnesia; you'll probably find this fanfic pretty boring. If you haven't seen it, then read this story instead! I have to admit the plot would work great for a KnB fanfic.


	2. Kurokocchi

"Good morning."

Still half asleep, Kuroko rolled over to see Kagami standing at the edge of his bed. So yesterday hadn't been a hallucination after all. Whereas before he probably would have been afraid, after his musings last night he was just happy to see a familiar face. "Good morning."

"Do you still have your memories from yesterday?" Kagami looked like he was a little afraid of the answer.

"Yes. They're still the only ones I have though."

"That's good! If you lost them every day, we'd be in real trouble." He laughed, before adopting a slightly more serious tone. "If there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me. I know from your perspective you're surrounded by strangers, and it must be scary not knowing who you can trust. But…but in order to get your memories back, I'll support you with everything I've got!" He proclaimed pointing his thumb at himself. "So…let's do our best!"

"Yeah." He nodded. What Kagami said was true. He didn't really know if he could trust Aomine or Midorima, or even Kagami for that matter. But even though he couldn't explain it, he felt like he could trust Kagami. He certainly seemed to want to help him. "Thank you, Kagami. For everything."

Kagami looked surprised, before suddenly grinning. "You remembered my name! I thought that might have taken a seat on the back burner considering all the other stuff you have to worry about." He suddenly stopped. "But we really can't talk about this right now," he said pointing at the clock. "If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school."

_School?_ He supposed he must have school considering the first two places he remembered consisted of a basketball court and a locker room. He'd been walked home by Aomine and Midorima, but it seemed like a straight enough shot that he could trace his steps back on his own. Only one way to find out.

* * *

When he got there, the first thing he saw was a group of girls giggling around a blond haired man. "I have to go now. Sorry," the center of attention replied before politely pushing his way past the girls.

"Kise!" One of them called out, "I'll be coming to watch your next game again," she said smiling sweetly.

_Kise? Wasn't that one of the contacts on my phone? He looks like that guy in the picture too…_

"Thank you," the blond replied politely before leaving the crowd of fangirls with a wave.

_I need to catch up to him. He might be able to help trigger my memories._ "Excuse me," Kuroko said as he rushed through the mob of fangirls. He didn't notice two of them in particular glare at him with more venom than normal. Eventually he caught sight of the blond again. "Kise!"

"Oh, Kurokocchi!" He seemed happy to see him. "Is it okay for you to be back here though?" he said frowning slightly, "I mean, after what happened yesterday?"

So he knew about that. Well, if they were teammates, he supposed he would have been there when he blacked out. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Really? I'm glad."

"T-thanks…" The blond just kept staring at him, and it was kind of creeping him out. "Um, is something…"

"N-no." The blond laughed nervously. It appeared he was embarrassed to be caught staring. "Anyway, do you want me to walk you to your first class? Momoi mentioned you still seemed kind of out of it yesterday."

"Sure. Thank you." It wasn't as if he knew where his first class was anyway.

They stopped by his locker first (which he had thankfully forgotten to lock) and Kuroko was relieved to find a schedule for all of his classes among his things. They made it to his first class okay, but his note taking was interrupted when Kagami decided to show up again.

"So that was Kise," Kagami stated. "Good looking guy, but kind of shady."

"Shady?" Kuroko asked.

"He was looking at you very oddly earlier."

"So?" Truth be told, it had bothered him a little, but not enough to condemn the guy to being shady as far as he was concerned.

"I think he's a stalker."

"Kagami, when you popped up in my apartment out of nowhere, I thought YOU were a stalker."

"Hey!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked frowning at him.

"N-no."

"Then please be quiet and focus on the lesson."

"Oops..." Kagami muttered.

"Sorry," Kuroko apologized, and continued with his note taking.

* * *

The rest of his classes passed uneventfully. He was surprised to find Kise waiting for him outside his last class.

"Kurokocchi, want to walk to practice with me?" Kise asked smiling at him.

"Okay," he replied. They made it to the gym without too much trouble, though it seemed to Kuroko that they took a very roundabout way to get there. When they arrived he noticed Amoine and Midorima were already there, along with the pink haired girl he assumed to be Momoi.

"Okay, looks like we're all here," the girl stated. "Muk-kun told me earlier that he's going to be a little late since he got stuck on cleaning duty. I figured we'd practice free throws today since it shouldn't be too straining for Tetsu-kun considering what happened yesterday. Everybody grab a ball and line up!"

They lined up behind the free throw line. Midorima shot first. It went in effortlessly.

"Next!" Momoi declared.

Aomine went next. His shot also landed in the hoop, though with a fair amount more force than Midorima's did.

"Nice work Dai-chan. Ki-chan, you're up," the pinkette proclaimed.

Kise landed his shot too, although it was obvious that it took more effort for him than it did for Aomine.

"Nice shot! Next is-"

"Tetsu," Aomine interrupted. "This ought to be good."

Kuroko was nervous. Everyone was staring at him, and the basket seemed very far away. It didn't help that he was the shortest one either.

"You can do it Kurokocchi!" he heard Kise call out.

He shot. It landed nowhere near the basket. He could literally feel everyone turn their gazes from the ball to him.

"…Or not," Midorima commented.

"It's okay Tetsu!" He heard the girl call to him. "You're better in other areas."

"Want me to give you some pointers?" Kise asked. Without even waiting for a response, he walked over. "You can't just throw it straight at the hoop. It's more likely to go in if you shoot it in more of an arc pattern. You'll also probably want to stand on your tip-toes or jump since you're short. Here, watch me." Kise took the ball and got in his shooting position. "You shoot…like this."

Kuroko could only half focus. His mind was being pulled elsewhere.

_He saw three kids on a basketball court in what looked to be a park. There was a group of street thugs that appeared to be bothering them._

_"Come on, you've had enough," the bullies' ringleader said. "Give someone else a turn."_

_"But we just got here," the children protested. "Wait your turn."_

_"OUR turn? Why don't we settle this with some basketball."_

_"Who are those thugs?" The voice was Kise's._

_Kuroko watched them play for a while. There were more bullies than there were kids. It was hardly a fair fight. When one of them tried to complain, the bullies simply threw them to the ground and laughed._

_Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. "There's nothing fair about this," he said walking over to the bullies. "This isn't basketball. Basketball doesn't use violence."_

_They laughed. "Fine then. We'll play you instead."_

_"Mind if I play too?" Kise said coming up behind Kuroko. "Five on two should still be in your favor, even if we are closer to your age."_

_The bullies started with the ball, but somehow he quickly got it away from them and towards Kise, who easily made a basket. The game pretty much continued to follow that pattern. It was obvious the bullies didn't have much experience at basketball._

_"You're shooting is sloppy," Kise told them. "You shoot…like this."_

"Kurokocchi?" Kuroko was suddenly pulled back into the present. Kise's face was only inches away from his.

Startled and wanting to regain his personally space, Kuroko tried to pull back, only to end up overdoing it and falling on the ground. _What was that? A memory?_

"Are you all right?" Kise looked worried. And very confused.

Just then the door to the gym swung open. A large male with purple hair walked through the doorway.

"Well Murasakibara, you just missed watching Tetsu make the worst free throw in the history of ever," Aoimine said.

_So this is Murasakibara._ Well, that was everyone on his contact list then. If he was going to recover his memories, it looked like basketball practice was going to be the best place to do so.

"Kuro-chin, did you fall again?" Murasakibara asked looking at him concerned. "If you're not feeling well, you should stay home and rest."

"I'm fine. I've already had plenty of rest. And I'd like to stay so…" _"So I can find more of my memories,"_ is what he wanted to say, but of course he couldn't tell them that. Not if what Kagami said was true.

"I understand. You just want to play basketball again, right?" Murasakibara said with a slight smile. "Then we will do everything we can to back you up. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

"Okay," Kuroko nodded back with a smile of his own. He went to pick himself up, but ended up tripping over a stray basketball. He was sure he was going to fall back to the floor, but he felt an arm catch him before that could happen.

"That was a close call, wasn't it," Kise said, helping Kuroko back to his feet. It made sense that Kise was the one to catch him, as he was the closest to Kuroko.

"Sorry." He was starting to feel like an invalid. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right.

"Just be more careful from now on," Kise said looking at him with concern.

"Right."

* * *

The rest of the practice passed without Kuroko falling down again or regaining any more memories. On his way back home, Kuroko chatted with Kagami about the events at practice.

"It looks like today went really well for you," Kagami said. "You even managed to get a memory back."

"Yeah," Kuroko replied. They'd reached his house. He went to the mailbox to see if there was anything there that required his attention. He was surprised to see a picture fall out when he opened the mailbox. He looked down at it. It was a picture of himself…with his face scribbled out.

"You're an eyesore," He turned in the direction of the voice. He saw a girl with short brown hair, and a blond haired girl with glasses.

"A backstabber," the blond replied. Judging from her voice, the brunette had made the earlier comment.

"You.." the brunette replied, crushing the picture under her shoe, "broke your promise, didn't you?"

Suddenly, Kuroko got the same disoriented feeling as when he experienced the memory with Kise. But this memory was quite different.

_He was under a streetlamp, which kept flickering as though it was going to go out any minute. The same two girls were there. The brunette had a knife, and was pointing it at him. He was terrified, afraid these girls were going to kill him._

He came back to the real world just as terrified. He couldn't focus and he couldn't breathe. Although no one was touching him, he had a feeling like he was suffocating. He could barely make out the figure of another woman approaching before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger and some antagonists; I'm sure you can tell who the two girls are. I actually really like both of them, but I need some bad guys (gals actually) for this story, and KnB doesn't really give me a lot of female characters to work with. In the next chapter you'll get to see Akashi! So while you're waiting, please comment and let me know what you think of the story. Thanks!


	3. Everything Leads to More Questions

Kuroko woke up in a panic. He turned frantically in every direction, expect to see the girls threatening him like he remembered.

"It's alright. They're gone now." He turned to see Kagami looking at him. "Some other lady showed up just as you passed out, and they took off." When Kuroko failed to give a response, Kagami continued. "You seemed to get pretty shaken up all of the sudden. Did you remember something?"

"Yeah." He told Kagami what he had remembered as he slowly made his way inside his apartment, with Kagami following him.

"That's…that's criminal!" Kagami exclaimed once they were inside and Kuroko had finished telling his tale.

"I know," Kuroko answered, adjusting his position on the living room chair. "But…if I really did break a promise to them, then perhaps they have reason to despise me."

"No they don't!" Kagami defended him. "You lost your memories; it's not your fault you couldn't keep your promise! And even if you were to ask them what your promise was, they'd probably take advantage of your memory loss and lie to you. This is all the more reason why we need to keep the fact that you have amnesia a secret. Your team members don't seem like bad people, but we don't really know what any of them are like. And now that we know someone is after you, there is extra risk that if you tell anyone that information could make it back to them."

"I know," Kuroko answered. "I don't know what promise I made to them, but I broke it. And because of that, I either hurt them or broke their trust…"

"Those aren't the kind of people you should trust to begin with," Kagami tried to reason with him.

Kuroko decided to just drop the subject. It'd be better to wait until Kagami had calmed down a little before trying to bring it up again.

* * *

When Kuroko arrive for practice the next day, he found only Momoi and Midorima had arrived.

"Do you feel better today, Kuroko?" Midorima asked him.

"I do. Sorry for making you both worry. It might take me little while to be up to speed again but…"

"It's okay." Momoi declared. "We'll help you out."

Kuroko smiled his thanks at her when he noticed Midorima frowning. "There's something different about you," Midorima declared to the shorter male. "If you asked me what it was I couldn't tell you, but it definitely feels as though something about you has changed."

Kuroko was nervous. He thought people were finally starting to stop suspecting him, but it appeared Midorima was sharper than the others. Momoi saved him from replying. "Well, he's been spacing out a lot, but that's not too unusual for him so…" _Thank you Momoi!_ Kuroko tried to send his thoughts to her through sheer brainpower.

"That's true…" Midorima declared, although he didn't look convinced. But just as he finished speaking the others began filing into the gym, saving Kuroko from further interrogation.

"Now that everyone's here, I want to talk about the trip a little bit," Momoi stated. _Trip? What trip?_ Kuroko panicked. "It will be a three day – two night island stay," Momoi continued. "I thought it would be good for everyone to relax a little before we gear up for our next game."

"I'd rather kill time at home," Aomine declared.

"Aomine, don't be such a killjoy," Momoi pouted.

"Your cooking is going to kill us all!" Aomine argued back. Their arguing was drowned out as Kuroko was pulled into another memory.

_He and Aomine were sitting on a park bench. It was dark out, and Kuroko was listening to Aomine speak. "I…" Aomine started, "killed someone."_

He was pulled back into the present when he noticed Momoi's hand being waved back and forth in front of his face. "Tetsu-kun, what's wrong?" she asked him. "You don't look well."

"N-nothing," he answered far more shakily than he would have liked. "N-nothing at all." Momoi seemed to take his words at face-value as she continued talking about the trip, but he barely heard her.

"I hope it's not going to rain," Murasakibara spoke up. "Kuro-chin would be sad if it rained and he couldn't see it."

Kuroko hadn't really been paying much attention to the topic, but he found his attention forced back when Murasakibara referred to him. "See what?" he asked.

"What do you mean see what?" Aomine looked at him like he was insane. "You've been looking forward to this for weeks!"

"I have?" This wasn't good. Were they still talking about the trip? He didn't know.

"You said you wanted to see the meteor shower, didn't you Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked looking at him.

"Y-yeah, that's right," Kuroko said, deciding to just go along with it. "I must have forgotten."

"You've been forgetting too much lately," Murasakibara told him worriedly.

"According to the weekly weather report, it should be mostly clear," Midorima said.

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful!" Kise spoke up. "I'm can't wait for it," he said turning to smile at Kuroko. Kuroko aimed a small smile back at him.

"Hey," Kise asked turning to Aomine and changing the topic, "are you all right with your classes? I heard you skipped again."

"None of your business."

"Midorimacchi is good at school," Kise declared. "You should have him help you."

I don't mind, but organize your questions beforehand," Midorima said pushing up his glasses. "That way, I won't waste my time teaching you what you already know."

"Guys this meeting is supposed to be about the trip!" Momoi complained. "We can yell at Aomine later. I wanted us to all spend some time together to improve our inter-team relations. We don't see each other outside of practice that often, after all. It will be good for us."

_I don't know if this trip is a good idea or not. I might help me regain more memories, but being with everyone for 3 days with no breaks might cause everyone to realize I have amnesia. I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

Kuroko talked about the day's events with Kagami on the way home.

"Are you going to be okay on this trip?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know. I think it may be inevitable that everyone thinks I'm acting weird."

"Just try to avoid having more contact with Midorima or Aomine than necessary. They sound like they suspect something," Kagami said. "It also might be a good idea to try and ask more questions that could give us hints about your memories.

"It would be nice if I knew what to ask…" Kuroko commented sadly.

"I'm sorry," Kagami suddenly said. "I said I'd do my best to help you, but I haven't really accomplished anything," he remarked sullenly.

"That's not true. It's a huge help having you here. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk about this to anyone." It was true. Although he had practically just met Kagami, he already felt like a friend. He couldn't imagine trying to face all this by himself.

"I'm happy that you said that," Kagami said smiling faintly, seeming to be in better spirits. "But we still can't seem to recover any helpful memories."

"That's true," Kuroko said beginning to enter the crossswalk. He couldn't help smiling though at the fact that he didn't have to face this alone. Suddenly he heard a car horn blare loudly. He turned to see it coming straight for him, and it didn't look as though it was going to stop.

"Watch out!" Kagami yelled and move in from of Kuroko as though to shield him. Not that it would do any good. He had shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact when he felt an arm pull him back.

"The light is red." Kuroko turned to look at the speaker, who had just saved his life. It was a male about the same age and height as him, which was unusual considering he was so short. He had somewhat spiky red hair, and was smiling at Kuroko as one would an old friend.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized.

"It's dangerous to space out like that. This has happened before too," the stranger said. _Before? Do I know him?_ Kuroko couldn't remember, but that wasn't surprising. The stranger certainly seemed to know him though.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The stranger stated sadly. There was a pause. "Of course not," he seemed to say to himself with a sad smile on his face. "I'll let you be on your way then," he said and turned to leave in the opposite direction from Kuroko's home.

"Have you met him before?" Kagami asked watching him go. "I feel like he as some sort of connection with you."

Although Kuroko couldn't remember ever meeting that person before, he felt like he should remember. When he'd looked at him, he couldn't help but feel the strangest sense of déjà vu. "Me too," he replied to Kagami's second question. "And I don't think this will be the last we see of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. But we got to see Akashi finally, so you can forgive me, right? Next chapter Kuroko gets a kiss! Feel free to guess who it's from in your reviews!


	4. A Game of Basketball

The train ride to their destination was pretty uneventful. Aomine slept through it, Murasakibara ate his way through a seemingly endless supply of sweets, Midorima spent it reading, Kise was on the phone with who knows who, and Momoi had headphones on and was listening to music the whole time. Kuroko settled for looking out the window and watching the scenery go past. After arriving, they went by boat to get to the island where they would be spending the next 3 days. They had barely set foot on the island though, before it started to rain.

"I thought you said it was supposed to be clear skies this weekend?" Aomine said turning to look at Midorima.

"That was the forecast last week. The weather can change rapidly and without warning though," Midorima replied calmly.

"Poor Kurocchi!" Kise replied. "It's really pouring out there."

"I think it will end soon," Momoi said, trying to be optimistic.

"How do you figure?" Murasakibara asked. "It doesn't look like it will…"

"Call it a women's intuition."

Kuroko watched the rain. It certainly didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. As he listened to the downpoor, he felt himself being pulled into another memory…

_He was walking under Modorima's umbrella during what appeared to be some sort of festival. He could hear the sound of chimes echoing from nearby merchants. His attention was drawn to Midorima though as addressed Kuroko:_

_"You told me to promise you just one thing."_

"It stopped raining." Midorima's voice pulled Kuroko back to the present.

"Wow! Just like Momoi said, the rain really stopped!" Kise happily shouted like a kid that had just been given candy.

"It stopped almost right after she said it…" Aomine said, looking at Momoi as if she were potentially dangerous. "That's kind of creepy…"

"It is not!" Momoi cried, indignant. "And now that it's cleared up a bit, I think we should take a walk to our lodgings. The exercise will be good for all of you."

Kuroko ended up walking close by Midorima. _What was the promise he mentioned?_ Kuroko wondered staring at him. Considering the last promise he had forgotten ended up making things rather bad for him, he really wanted to remember this one.

"What is it?" Midorima asked, picking up on Kuroko's staring. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You look like you've been daydreaming."

"Well…" Kuroko remembered Kagami's advice to try asking questions that would lead to recovering more memories, so he decided to take a try at it. "As I was listening the rain earlier, I remembered the festival the two of us went to before," Kuroko said, hoping Midorima would be able to add more to the memory than the brief bit he was able to recall. "There were lots of chimes in the merchant stalls, and when it started to rain a little you let me under your umbrella."

Midorima looked very confused. "We were at a festival?" _He doesn't remember? Does that mean all these visions I've had aren't actually memories!?_

"We're here!" Momoi proclaimed standing in front of a rustic looking log cabin.

"From the looks of it, it appears Midorima doesn't know what you're talking about." Kagami decided to show himself again. All the memories you've recovered have been fragments, and there isn't anything connecting them. There doesn't seem to be any one person that sticks out in your memories either. I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know," Kuroko replied, following the others inside.

After they had gotten their things situated inside, Momoi led them all outside again to a small basketball court near the cabin. "While we wait for the meteor shower to start, I thought we could get a little bit of practice in. We'll play round robin with three teams of two." She held up a small basket. "Everyone grab a slip of paper out of here. No peaking! Your partner is whoever has the same color as you. I'll take whichever color is leftover."

Aomine and Muraskibara had the same color, as did Kise and Midorima. "All right Tetsu-kun, looks like you're with me," Momoi said, waving the last paper in the basket triumphantly. "We'll let the other two teams play first. First team to ten points wins!"

"You take offense, I'll take defense," Muraskibara lazily suggested to Aomine.

"Obviously," Aomine replied. "There isn't any other formation."

"Looks like some people are blurting out their strategy." Midorima declared. "Don't underestimate us."

"Like I'd lose," Aomine declared.

"You sure talk big," Kise said, "but you should know that we don't plan on losing either."

"Well if you're both ready, then let the game begin!" Momi declared.

Aomine started with the ball and made an impressive fake to get past Midorima and score a basket. Midorima paid him back with a three pointer. Aomine had the ball again, but it was stolen by Kise who used the same fake as Aomine to get past Murisakibara and make a basket. "Use your own moves!" Aomine cried indignant. Kise just grinned. Aomine got the ball and made a basket past Kise's block. Kise had the ball next and tried to use the same fake as before, but Murasakibara was ready for it this time and easily knocked the ball away from Kise, allowing Aomine to score another basket.

"This game is pretty intense," Momoi said. "Six-five in Aomine's and Murasakibara's favor." Midorima went for a basket, but Aomine knocked the ball away from him where it was unluckily picked up by Kise, who copied Midorima's throw and made a three point basket. Aomine got the ball and made a basket past the double block of Kise and Midorima by shooting from behind the hoop. Kise had the ball again and went for the same shot Aomine had just done, but Murasakibara once again knocked the ball away. Aomine had the ball and went for the game winning basket, but Kise got the ball away in the same manner as Murasakibara had done, allowing Midorima to make the three point shot for the win.

"Midorima and Kise win!" Momoi declared.

"Rematch!" Aomine declared. "I refuse to accept this."

"We need a turn to play too!" Momoi told him. "You should practice harder next time instead of skipping half our practices to take naps."

Kuroko found his attention torn away from the two of them when Kagami spoke up. "That was pretty awesome. I'm glad we came after all."

"Me too. Thank you, Kagami."

"But I haven't done anything," Kagami said, looking slightly confused.

"If I were alone, I'm sure all of this would be impossible. You're being here is a real life-saver."

"Well, I'm glad I can help at little, at least. I'm happy I get to be with you too. I know getting your memories back is top priority, but I'm glad I've gotten to have all these experiences with you."

Kuroko was unable to reply as Momoi demanded his attention. "Hey, it's our turn now. Let's beat the crap out of them, okay?"

"Right."

Needless to say, Kuroko and Momoi got their butts kicked by both teams.

* * *

Once it was dark out, they started walking to a place where they would be better able to see the meteor shower. "They say that those who see the meteor shower will have wonderful memories etched into their hearts," Momoi said. "I can't wait to see it."

"How much further?" Murasakibara asked.

"Just a little bit," Momoi answered.

"You said that earlier," he complained

"This time I mean it."

"This ground is pretty uneven," Kagami said, eyes following the path of Kuroko's flashlight. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You tried really hard at basketball earlier, so I was worried you might have used up all your strength. But even though you didn't win, you're definitely improving."

"Thanks. I surprised myself a little when a managed to steal the ball."

"That was really impressive. And when you passed, it was almost like the ball disappeared for a second too. How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I think it was just a lucky coincidence."

"What? There's no way that was just lu-" Kuroko turned to see why Kagami had stopped, and found Aomine waiting for him and the path. It appeared the others had gone ahead already.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" Aomine asked.

"N-not really."

"Here. Give me your hand." Aomine held his hand out, but Kuroko pulled his own back. He couldn't help but think of the memory of Aomine he'd recently recalled.

"Come on, just give it," Aomine said, forcibly grabbing Kuroko's hand and causing him to drop his flashlight.

"I'm fine by myself," Kuroko said forcing himself out of Aomine's grip and setting a brisk pace to try and catch up to the others.

"You're not," Aomine declared. "There's something I want to ask you." Kuroko paused.

"Don't!" Kagami said. "I think being alone with him is a really bad idea right now! We don't know what he wants. You have to make up an excuse."

"W-we should hurry up and catch up to the others or they'll worry." Kuroko said trying to divert his attention. He made to start walking again, but without his flashlight he couldn't see where he was going, and he tripped on the uneven ground.

Aomine caught him before he could hit the ground. "That was dangerous!"

"I'm okay. I'm fine so…" The memory forced its way into Kuroko's thoughts again. _"I…killed someone."_ Kuroko had to get away. He bolted out of Aomine's grip and took off as fast as he could. He knew if he stayed on the main path Aomine would easily catch up to him as his longer legs enabled him to run faster, so he took off into the wooded area hopping the foliage would slow Aomine down if he chased after him.

"Not that way!" Aomine shouted before chasing after him. There was no one left to see the person that grabbed Kuroko's discarded flashlight. 

"Now I have no choice," the person with mismatched eyes said. "I guess I should take this to them," he said as he swung the flashlight up to illuminate his face. No…it's no use," he said switching the flashlight off. "Because this is where he…" he let out a dark laugh. 

Kuroko suddenly found he had no more ground to run on. He was falling. He looked up to see Aomine looking horrified at the top of the cliff. Kagami jumped off after him, and made as though to reach for him, but he had jumped much later than Kuroko had fell. It was then Kuroko had the horrible knowledge that he was going to die. 

* * *

Kuroko awoke to find himself in a hospital room. He quickly bolted upright and began checking himself for injuries. He felt sore and had some scratches and bruises, but otherwise he appeared to be fine. He had no broken bones, which didn't make any sense to him. Hadn't he just fallen off a cliff? 

His examination was interrupted when he heard someone call "I'm coming in," and open the door. It was Aomine. "You sure slept a lot. It's already ten." He said walking over to the bedside. 

Kuroko looked at the digital clock on the wall to find it was indeed ten. But the multi-purpose digital clock also revealed something far more troubling. The date was August first. _Have I been in a coma for almost a year!?_ That would make more sense considering he fell off a cliff. But then why would he still have the scratches and bruises? 

"What are you spacing out for?" Aomine asked. "You're still half asleep aren't you? Here, I'll wake you up." Then Aomine did something Kuroko would never have predicted in a million years. He leaned over and kissed him. 


	5. What I Can't Remember

Aomine had left briefly so Kuroko could get himself ready to go home. But all too soon he came back. "You're not going to get mad at me for entering without knocking first?" he asked walking over to Kuroko. "Are you still spaced out?"

"I'm fine. My injuries are still just a little sore," Kuroko replied. He found he had no idea how he was supposed to talk or act around him anymore. Even his earlier fear was replaced with pure shock.

"Did you take your pain medicine?" Aomine asked.

"Medicine?"

"How do you forget something you take every day? Hurry up and take it, idiot." _Every day?_ Kuroko couldn't remember ever having taken medication since he first got his amnesia. _What's going on? Nothing is the way it was before._

* * *

Aomine walked Kuroko back to his apartment, and let himself inside. "Do you're injuries still hurt?" Aomine asked.

"No."

"If you fall, I'll carry you back to bed. So do your rehabilitation while I'm here."

"Okay."

"You should make yourself something to eat first."

Kuroko had only made it halfway to the kitchen when Aomine spoke up again. "If you don't feel well, say so. If something's wrong, we can go back to the hospital."

Kuroko couldn't help but remember Kagami's warning about hospitals. "I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." Considering how much his world got turned upside-down just form one stay, he was pretty sure he never wanted to see another hospital again.

As he was making vanilla shakes in the kitchen, he went over what he could remember. _I remember we all went on the trip, but what happened after that? We went to see the meteor shower, and then…I fell from the cliff._

"Hey." Kuroko turned to see Aomine pointing at the glass he was trying to fill. "You're spilling it." Kuroko looked and saw that his brief trip down memory lane had caused him to overfill the glass. He promptly went to clean it up. Aomine started making a sandwich while he was doing that. "You haven't eaten anything since this morning, right? You should put some actual food in your stomach."

"Thanks." It wasn't long before the food was ready, and Kuroko had consumed it all in a manner of minutes. He really was hungry. When he had finished, Aomine spoke again.

"I have to go, but make sure you go to bed early tonight. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Huh?" Kuroko really wasn't sure he could handle that right about now.

"What's with the surprised look?"

"Um…"

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he left.

_Did I somehow lose my memories again? I remember I lost my memories and met Kagami. I thought I was starting to remember things again, but…was that a dream? Unless…is this the dream?_ Kuroko pinched himself. _I guess not…this is reality._ Kuroko decided to just go to bed. He couldn't deal with any of this right now.

* * *

He awoke to someone ringing his doorbell. Repeatedly. He made his way over to the door and let Aomine in. "You were sleeping?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko thought the answer to that was rather obvious, so he decided to ignore it. "Good morning to you too," he said letting Aomine in.

"Today marks one year since we started dating," Aoimine brought up, seemingly out of nowhere. "I think we should do something to celebrate."

"Y-yeah, we should do something." Kuroko agreed, mostly because he was afraid that if he didn't, Aomine would take him back to the hospital.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Um…"

"I thought so."

"S-sorry."

"By the way, it's only been three months since we started dating," Aomine said.

"Huh!?"

"You've been doing your best to follow my lead since yesterday. But you can't hide it from me anymore. Your memories are gone, aren't they?"

_He figured it out! _Kuroko was panicking. Aomine kept talking.__

____

____

"When I kissed you in the hospital yesterday, you normally would have gotten embarrassed and flipped out. And it seems like you never know what I'm talking about when I talk to you. What's going on?"

"I don't know how to explain," Kuroko said, defeated. "I just didn't want to go back to the hospital so…"

"I understand. I promise I won't take you back to the hospital."

"R-really?" Kuroko couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. So you don't need to hide anything from me anymore. It'd be stranger if you thought you could hide it. You may have lost your memories, but you're still the same idiot, idiot."

Kuroko wasn't really sure what to make of the fact that his supposed boyfriend seemed to have a habit of calling him an idiot, but he figured since he wasn't taking him to the hospital he could let it slide for now.

"Let's go out," Aomine said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Where to?" Kuroko asked, becoming immediately suspicious of hospitals.

"Just come."

Kuroko wasn't really up for an argument, and since he knew where the hospital was now, he figured he could ditch Aomine if they looked to be heading in that direction. He followed Aomine for a while, in the opposite direction of the hospital.

"You haven't called me by my name at all," Aomine stated after they had been walking for a while. "You've forgotten that too, haven't you? I guess I should explain everything from the start. My name's Aomine. We're childhood friends. And like I said before, we've been dating for three months." At Kuroko's lack of response, Aomine continued, "You really don't remember anything, do you? I hope that information dump gives you a push to getting your memories back."

They walked for a while longer before Aomine stopped in front of their school. "This is Teiko High School. We're both seniors here and we play on the basketball team together. I'll show you where all your classes are." Kuroko let Aomine show him in case those had changed as well, but they appeared to be the same. Aomine then led him to what looked to be a stage. "You also do magic tricks as a hobby. You were actually really terrible when you started, but you got to be okay at it after a while. I haven't gotten to see you do many performances, but the kindergarten kids seemed to like you. Do you remember any of this?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Before your accident, you'd practice here twice a week. I'd try to watch every once in a while. You really looked like you were having fun. We talked here a lot afterwards. The first time I told you how I felt, and the first time I kissed you, were both here. Since then, I've kissed you countless times but…you can't remember."

Kuroko looked dejectedly at the floor. How was he supposed to respond to that? He didn't remember any of this. He suddenly felt very small and alone. He just wanted to go back home where he could try and sort this all out, and maybe get a small mental breakdown out of the way while he was at it.

Kuroko suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Aomine leaning his face towards his. He was going to kiss him again. Still not sure how he felt about the idea of having Aomine for a boyfriend, Kuroko tried to back up out of his reach. Aomine merely tried again. Suddenly feeling some of his previous fear returning, Kuroko forcibly pushed Aomine away from him.

Aomine's face was filled with complete shock, but then it switched to…hurt. "I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore. I thought if I kissed you here you might remember something but…right now, I'm a stranger to you."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said, not really sure why he was apologizing. The look on Aomine's face was just…it twisted something painful inside him.

"If you apologize like that to me, it'll just…" Aomine sighed, and changed the subject. "By the way, we have school tomorrow. I'll show you where the gym where we have our basketball practices is at." He started walking in the direction of the gym.

Not really sure what else to do, Kuroko followed him.


	6. About the Accident

When they got to the gym, they found Momoi there as well. "You both look awful," she declared. "Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Aomine replied. "Tetsu has amnesia."

"What! Tetsu-kun, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Kuroko said. He wasn't really, but he doubted either of them could do anything to fix it.

"This is Momoi," Aomine told Kuroko. "I probably should have asked you before telling her, but I thought it would be problematic if you had no one you could rely on when I'm not there. So sorry, I guess."

"How much have you forgotten?" Momoi asked. "Do you remember me?"

"He seems to have forgotten almost everything," Aomine replied for him.

"Well then shouldn't you be doing a better job at explaining everything to him?"

"I covered the basics. It would be better if he figured out the rest for himself."

"Here we go again," Momoi said before turning to Kuroko. "You've probably forgotten, but this guy has been like this since he was a kid."

"And you've always worried about him too much," Aomine shot back. "In any case, I need you to cover for Tetsu at practice since I won't be around tomorrow. I don't think he wants anyone else knowing he has amnesia."

"Of course. I have no problem helping my two favorite people out. You've both always been like family."

"Thank you for agreeing to cover for me," Kuroko told Momoi.

"Of course. But is it really okay for you to be at practice tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Wanting to keep his memory loss a secret is one thing," Momoi said turning back to Aomine, "but you did take him to the hospital right? Didn't they tell him to take some time to rest?"

"There's no guarantee Tetsu's memories will return even if he does rest."

"If Tetsu-kun is okay with it, I guess I can't stop you. But if something happens, I blame you," she said glaring at Aomine. "I need to get back home. I'll see you at practice tomorrow," she said turning to Kuroko. And with that she left.

"I should probably take you back home too," Aomine told Kuroko. "You're going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." The two of them set off for Kuroko's house.

"You don't even remember the accident?" Aomine asked after they had been walking for a while. "Or why the accident happened?"

"I sort of remember," Kuroko said.

"Do you remember why you fell?"

"I think I fell off a cliff."

"I see." They resumed walking in silence.

_Was Aomine there when the accident happened? Everything I thought happened before yesterday might just be a dream._

"Tetsu…" Aomine said suddenly.

"What?"

Aomine looked like he really wanted to say something, but he ultimately decided against it. "Nothing. Never mind."

_What were you going to say?_ Kuroko wondered.

When he got home Kuroko opened up a notebook and wrote the events of the past two days in it. He wanted some proof that what was happening to him was real, in case he lost his memories again.

* * *

Aomine walked him to school the next day. He mentioned he would have to miss practice due to having to make up a test he apparently skipped out on, but said he would walk Kuroko home again after practice was finished.

Momoi was in the gym when Kuroko arrived, along with Murasakibara. "Kuro-chin, you're back!" The giant proclaimed cheerfully. "It doesn't look like you have much more than a couple of scratches. That's good."

Midorima filed in next. "Oh, Kuroko, you're back. It's been awhile. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry to worry you."

Kise came through the door just as Kuroko finished speaking. "You're really had it rough, haven't you Kurokocchi? But you're looking better than expected, so that's good! I haven't gotten to see or talk to you since the accident, so I was worried."

Kuroko still wasn't exactly sure if the accident was the same one he thought he remembered. When he told Aomine, he'd neither confirmed nor denied it. Maybe if he tired bringing it up again, someone else could shed more light on it. "About the accident…I fell from a cliff, right?"

"Huh?" Murasakibara asked. "Didn't Aomine tell you anything?"

"Not really." He watched them all exchange a look with each other.

"Then I guess I'll tell you everything I know about that day," Midorima declared. "We all were on island trip which was suggested by Momoi in an effort to boost team morale. When it got dark, Aomine, who was out with you at the time, came back looking rather pale and said you fell from a cliff and he didn't know where you were."

"Wait, came back where? I thought we were all going to see the meteor shower?" Kuroko questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Midorima asked. "There were no meteor showers scheduled to occur during our stay. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…sorry. I think I dreamed that part." _Our memories don't match. Again._

"Anyway, we all went out to look for you," Momoi said. "There was one other person that happened to be staying there that helped us too. I can't remember his name, but I think he said he was the captain of the Generation of Miracles, whatever that is."

_This doesn't match either. I thought we were the only ones there._

"After we all looked for about an hour, we found you collapsed at the bottom of the cliff," Murasakibara supplied.

"But honestly, Aomine was acting pretty scary when we found you," Kise added. "Well, maybe not scary exactly, but he was weirdly calm about the whole thing."

"It was rather strange. Any bystander would have thought Kise was your boyfriend instead with the way he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off," Midorima added.

"I thought Kurokocchi was dead!" Kise tried to defend himself.

"The fall wasn't nearly high enough to kill him," Midorima deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, I know that NOW."

_This doesn't match either. That cliff was more than high enough to finish me off. What's going on?_

* * *

Kuroko thought about what he had learned as he walked himself home. The trip was real, but the part about seeing the meteor shower was different. And so was the height off the cliff. _I wonder if the reason why I fell off in the first place is the same…._

Kuroko heard the warning alarms indicating a train was coming through as the bars went down across the road, so he stopped to wait for it to cross. He couldn't help but notice the other person waiting as well. They were short, with slightly spikey red hair. _Is this the same person that saved me from the car before?_

"Um, excuse me," Kuroko called to him. They turned, and Kuroko could see that it was indeed the same person as before.

"To think that you'd stop to talk to me," the stranger stated. "I'm honored." He said with a small smile. "It's been awhile. Unless…is this our first meeting?" He paused to think for a moment. "No, I'm pretty sure we met at the island this time. Are your injuries all right?"

_So he was the other person who was there. He helped look for me. But I don't remember meeting him on the trip. And he doesn't appear to remember saving me from the car._

At Kuroko's lack of response to his question, the stranger tried again. "Your injuries. From the accident…" he trailed off, almost as though he was unsure of what he was saying.

"Yeah." The stranger seemed to brighten up at this and he start talking to Kuroko again, but his words were drowned out by the roar of the train as it went past. Kuroko couldn't make out what he was saying. He did however, feel himself being suddenly being pulled backwards.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kuroko was able to make out the voice of the person shouting just as the noise from the train began to die down. He turned to see Aomine holding on to him. "When I went to pick you up, they said you already left! It's dangerous to go off by yourself in your state!" Aomine scolded him. "What if something happened?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Kuroko turned back to the person he was talking with earlier, only to find they were already gone.

"You…" Aomine started. "Whatever. Let's just get you home. It'll be dark soon."

They walked for a while before Aomine noticed he was tiring and made him stop and rest at a park bench for a bit. It appeared practice had taken more out of him than he thought. They sat in silence for a while before Kuroko found it unbearably awkward and decided to chance a conversation.

"It's cool for August, isn't it?" Kuroko mentally smacked himself. The weather was the subject you bring up when you have nothing else in common to talk about. Surely this wasn't going to do anything to repair whatever relationship it was they had. It might even make it worse. He could have at least tried talking about basketball first.

"The weather station said we may be getting some abnormal weather," Aomine replied, as though this was a perfectly normal subject to bring up with your boyfriend.

"I wonder if we'll get a bad storm or something." He smacked himself again. This conversation was going nowhere.

"It's not unlikely." They lapsed back into silence before Aomine spoke up again. "Do you remember your first performance?" Kuroko shook his head. "I said terrible things to you afterwards," Aomine continued. "Like 'what kind of performance was that? Do you even want people to see it?' and 'You were so quiet that nobody could hear you.' I was really preaching. I made you cry." Aomine looked over at Kuroko. "I still say mean things sometimes, but now that I think about it, having no memories has to be far more difficult for you to deal with than I thought. I'm sorry." He aimed a lopsided smile at Kuroko.

_He's trying. I know I have to be nothing but a burden to him right now, but he's trying to make things better between us in his own way. It's more than I've been doing. If only I had my memories back…_ He wasn't going to get that by just sitting there though. He decided he should ask Aomine about what he heard at practice. "Um…can I ask you about the accident?" Kuroko asked him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did I fall off the cliff? What was I doing there?"

Aomine remained silent for a long time and Kuroko thought he wouldn't answer, but eventually he spoke. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked, feeling the fear start to flood back.

"The accident…" Aomine trailed off. "I'm sorry. I haven't sorted out my feelings about it yet. I don't have the confidence to tell you about it calmly." He dug his nails into his palms. "In any case, it was my fault. That's all I can say right now. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

_How am I supposed to forgive him when I don't even know what he did. Did he **push** me off the cliff?_ That would make sense with Aomine's own testimony, and it would explain why everyone else thought he was acting weird. Kuroko could feel a panic attack coming on. He wanted to run. To get as far away from Aomine as possible. Just as he bolted upright, he heard a voice:

**"Can…hear…?"** Kagami! He hadn't seen him since he fell off the cliff. Come to think of it, Kagami went off the cliff too. Was he okay?

**"…you…voice?"** It was so faint Kuroko could barely hear it.

"Kagami!" Kuroko called out to him. But no matter which way he turned, he was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
